Zielony zastrzyk endorfin
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Horitsuba, KuroFai. Fik bezfabularny, lemonkowy. Zgaszone światła, atmosfera sprzyjająca zbliżeniom i… pewien bardzo, ale to bardzo niepasujący element.


Me likes fluffy porn… a pisanie o tym to fajny lek na odmóżdżenie.

Cała przedstawiona sytuacja to pewien rodzaj hermetycznego żartu, który jakoś nieoczekiwanie wynikł podczas mojej rozmowy z koleżanką. IMHO, Fai byłby zdolny do _czegoś takiego_… A przedstawienie _tego_ lepiej wypadłoby w formie komiksu, ale jak się nie ma co się lubi…

Nadużywam imion postaci, co cholernie mi przeszkadza :/ Ciężko sobie radzić bez stosowania wszelkich -okich i –włosych xD Że już nie wspomnę o braku nazwiska Kurogane *wzdycha pretensjonalnie*

Słodkie ero się zabawnie pisze! A jeszcze zabawniej daje się takiemu puszystemu ero głupią, crackową pointę. Tak, poniższe opowiadanko jest równie dziwne, co jego tytuł. Poza tym, chciałam naskrobać coś o prawdziwej zimie ._. I kropa.

W sumie to opowiadanie może się łączyć z innym moim fikiem. Ale niekoniecznie xD

...enjoy your trauma...

* * *

><p>Gruba świeca, jedyna strażniczka jasności, trwała dzielnie na posterunku w pogrążonym w ciemności pokoju. Jej płomień wyławiał z mroku roztarte, miękkie zarysy mebli, igrał płochliwymi cieniami na dwóch ciasno splecionych ze sobą sylwetkach.<p>

Ostry, korzenny zapach wypełniał ciemność, drażnił wnętrze nosa.

Woń świecy? Opary mocnego grzańca parującego z dwóch identycznych kubków?

Kurogane szybko porzucił próby zdefiniowania źródła zapachu. Od tej chwili ta wyjątkowa woń, woń mroźnych wieczorów spędzonych przy kominku, miała kojarzyć się tylko z jedną osobą. Włosy i ubranie Fai'a przesiąkły rozgrzewającą i odurzającą mieszanką zapachów miodu, goździków, cynamonu i innych przypraw, których Kurogane nie potrafił nawet nazwać.

Flourite umiał stworzyć Nastrój.

Chłodna, sprężysta faktura otarła się o policzek bruneta. Owoc zniknął w przewidująco rozchylonych ustach Kurogane. Zaraz po tym upomniały się o niego inne, znajome wargi i równie znajomy, gibki język.

Truskawki zimą…

Pachnące i soczyste, zupełnie jak te, które dojrzewały w pełnym letnim słońcu.

Możliwe, że ich domniemana słodycz również była tylko i wyłączenia sprawką Nastroju.

Chwycił w garście koszulę Fai'a i przywarł mocno do ciepłych, wilgotnych ust, które uparcie walczyły z zębami Kurogane o pozostałości miąższu truskawki. Smukła dłoń, która do tej pory tylko bawiła się rządkiem guzików, rozpięła jeden i wślizgnęła pod poły koszuli bruneta, gładząc go po torsie. Ciarki przebiegły spod dotyku chłodnych opuszek po całej skórze Kurogane.

Stworzyć Nastrój… o tak… szczególnie, gdy Fai'owi na czymś zależało...

Intuicja? Nie, to nie dla Kurogane. Kurogane wolał polegać na obserwacji otoczenia i logicznym wyciąganiu wniosków. Niewielkie, za to znaczące drobnostki wyraźnie wykazywały, że dzisiejsza randka nie skończy się tak, jak wszystkie wcześniejsze, czyli czułymi, odwlekanymi w nieskończoność pożegnaniami pod drzwiami mieszkania Flourite'a.

Po całym dniu spędzonym z szalonym blondasem własne łóżko za każdym razem wydawało mu się zbyt duże i zbyt zimne. Nie miał śmiałości nagabywać Fai'a… Zresztą, sama możliwość przebywania z ulubionym zidiociałym chemikiem była nagrodą, reszta to tylko przyjemny dodatek. Na wszystko przyjdzie pora. Dorosłe życie nauczyło go cierpliwości, wyrozumiałość była wrodzona…

Dlatego Kurogane spokojnie zniósł kilkugodzinną rundkę po uwielbianych przez Fai'a antykwariatach. Należy zaznaczyć, że część wycieczki odbyła się pieszo, w całkiem porządnym, zamrażającym oddech mrozie.

Fai, jak na stukniętego chemika przystało, miał (nie całkiem) stuknięte hobby. A konkretnie, bzika na punkcie wszelkich minerałów, w tym i kamieni szlachetnych i półszlachetnych. W antykwariatach szukał przestarzałego tomiszcza, encyklopedii spisanej przez mineralogów, którą Flourite odnalazł na aukcji internetowej i którą oczywiście brawurowo w tej akcji przegrał. Złośliwy los spisał się doskonale i w żadnym z antykwariatów książki nie było. Kurogane postanowił, że choćby miał poruszyć niebo i ziemię, kretyn dostanie tę cholerną książkę na urodziny. Nie tylko po to, by kolejna morderczo nudna eskapada po antykwariatach nie była już potrzebna… czasem po prostu miło było sprawić kretynowi przyjemność i wywołać u niego uśmiech.

Z powyższego powodu, nim po nieudanych książkowych łowach udali się do kawiarni, Kurogane wspaniałomyślnie zezwolił Fai'owi na storpedowanie śnieżkami, a nawet dał się wciągnąć w lepienie bałwana. W samej kafejce nie zabawili zbyt długo, bo gdy tylko zaczął zapadać wczesny, zimowy zmierzch, Flourite począł marudzić o pójściu do niego. Przez całą drogę powrotną był dziwnie cichy i jeszcze bardziej przytulaśny niż zazwyczaj. Ten fenomen zaczął rodzić pod ciemną czupryną pewne _przypuszczenia_. Kolejnym zaskoczeniem okazał się brak Yuui'iego. Tenże brak Fai starał się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Kurogane z poplątanych wypowiedzi wywnioskował tyle, że Yuui wróci dopiero jutro wieczorem, a gdzie i w jakiej sprawie udał się bliźniak pozostało tajemnicą. Kolejną niespodzianką okazała się starannie przygotowana, lekka kolacja, w której znalazło się mnóstwo ulubionych potraw Kurogane. Już bez zdziwienia przyjął widok wyraźnie nowego, bordowego i puchatego ręcznika zawieszonego w łazience oraz równie nowej i bordowej szczoteczki do zębów. Wuefista opuścił łazienkę gotowy na skonfrontowanie się z kolejnymi sensacjami, w tym i z zupełnie nagim Fai'em. Fai okazał się na tyle taktowny, że nie tylko pozostawał kulturalnie ubrany, ale i poczęstował Kurogane winem, zaprosił gestem na sofę i starał się prowadzić taką jak zwykle, naturalną rozmowę. Uczucie narastającego zakłopotania ugasiły cicha, sącząca się z odtwarzacza muzyka, ciemność, a przede wszystkim rozgrzewające wino. I oczywiście roześmiany, choć też odrobinę skrępowany Fai.

- Wiesz, ta sofa nie jest zbyt wygodna, ale da się ją rozłożyć – rzucił mimochodem blondyn po skonsumowaniu truskawkowego pocałunku.

W ciągu ostatniego kwadransa ta błaha uwaga padła z ust Flourite'a zaledwie trzy razy. Kurogane zdusił w sobie chęć rzucenia ironicznego komentarza, w zamian sięgnął za siebie po kolejną truskawkę. Na pobliskim stoliku oprócz salaterki z truskawkami stało jeszcze kilka naczyń i dwie butelki, które magicznie zmaterializowały się podczas pobytu Kurogane w łazience. Ciemność i Fai nie pozwoliły Kurogane zbyt dobrze przyjrzeć się tym tajemniczym specyfikom… może to i lepiej, bo jedna z butelek przejawiała niepokojące prawdopodobieństwo bycia sosem czekoladowym.

Flourite zamknął oczy i otworzył usta, oczekując truskawki. Zamiast owocu otrzymał czułe cmoknięcie, którego zupełnie się nie spodziewał, ponieważ sapnął i zamrugał zdumiony. Truskawkę zjadł Kurogane, Fai mruknął zawiedziony. Tym razem, brunet nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

Chwycił Flourite'a w ramiona, położył na plecach na kanapie, a sam znalazł się nad nim, podpierając się na przedramionach, by nie leżeć bezpośrednio na patykowatym mężczyźnie. Chemik wczepił się w Kurogane całym sobą, odpowiadając na niezliczone, przelotne pocałunki nieustannym, głodnym kocim pomrukiem. Wkrótce mruczące usta wtopiły się w szyję bruneta.

Kurogane odetchnął głęboko, w pełni odprężony i szczęśliwy. Podtrzymywał głowę Fai'a dłonią, jednocześnie głaszcząc jedwabiste włosy. Leniwe, łagodne ruchy ust i języka przyjemnie łaskotały go w szyję, powodując mimowolne westchnięcia, które Flourite kwitował cichym śmiechem. Cholera, kompletnie oszalał na punkcie tego zwariowanego drania. Sama myśl o nadchodzących poważniejszych pieszczotach powodowała u Kurogane bezmyślny uśmiech po same ósemki.

Flourite zsunął się jeszcze niżej i przytulił się mocno do jego klatki piersiowej. I Kurogane naprawdę nie miałby mu tego za złe, gdyby nie to, że nieoczekiwanie dłonie Fai'a znalazły się u dołu jego szerokich pleców. I zeszły jeszcze niżej. Znieruchomiał, zaciskając zęby, by powstrzymać się od przekleństw.

Ugh, to była jedna z tych chwil, która dobitnie przypominały Kurogane, że Flourite – choć wielkooki, szczupły i wdzięczny, innymi słowy niebywale czarujący – ma naprawdę niewiele wspólnego z płcią piękną. Kiedy chciał potrafił wykazać się stanowczością i siłą, a wtedy w chudych kończynach napinały się ścięgna i mięśnie wytrzymałe jak postronki. Siła z jaką długie, z pozoru delikatne palce artysty wpijały się w miękką i zdecydowanie prywatną część ciała wuefisty, wprawiała wspomnianego wuefistę w zakłopotanie, które graniczyło z irytacją.

- Chyba możesz zabrać już te łapy, co? – burknął, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi obojętne brzmienie.

- Mogę. Za chwilę. Daj im się jeszcze trochę nacieszyć… - padła mrucząca odpowiedź, palce jeszcze mocniej wpiły się w pośladki.

„Wytrzymam to. Przecież to żadne upokorzenie… a sprawia głupkowi przyjemność. Wytrzymam".

Fai podciągnął się wyżej, przenosząc ręce na plecy Kurogane – co wyższy mężczyzna przyjął z ulgą - i uśmiechnął się z zachwytem.

- Uwielbiam, kiedy Kuro-rin się rumieni~

- Nie rumienię się – wycedził i jęknął cicho, czując, że tym razem zęby chemika z zapałem zabierają się za jego kolejną wrażliwą część ciała - Przestań, zamierzasz pozbawić mnie ucha?

- Och, Kurogane…

Przełknął ślinę. Z emanującym erotyzmem „och, _Kurogane_" ciężko dyskutować. Półświadomie wyłowił z miseczki kolejną truskawkę, odgryzł jej czubek i resztę podarował wyraźnie zadowolonemu z takiego obrotu spraw Fai'owi. Scałował słodki sok z ust i policzka chemika, który odrzucił do tyłu głowę, zachęcając drugiego mężczyznę do posmakowania delikatnej skóry podbródka.

- Ściągnij koszulę – powiedział zduszonym głosem wtulony w kołnierzyk Fai'a.

- Ty pierwszy, Kuro-sama…

Nawet w takich chwilach głupek musiał być sobą i oczywiście czynić wszystko, żeby doprowadzić Kurogane do gniewnej pasji. Prychnął rozdrażniony i gwałtownie podciągnął koszulę Fai'a, odsłaniając bladą klatkę piersiową. Obmył językiem jeden z sutków, po czym otoczył go szczelnie ustami. Ciało Flourite'a zadygotało spazmatycznie.

- Um, czekaj… p-poczekaj, bo ja… - wymamrotał słabo Fai – Ja chyba też wolę, kiedy i ty jesteś dla mnie delikatny…

Kurogane z trudem opanował się na tyle, by przestać gryźć.

„Chce delikatniej, niech ma."

- Kuro, proszę cię…

Niechętnie oderwał się od namiętnego ssania, obdarzył Fai'a Złowrogim Spojrzeniem i zapytał uprzejmie:

- Co znowu, do diabła?

- Nic, tylko… Na r-razie wolałby trochę inaczej. Mamy całą noc, prawda? – wykrztusił ponownie blondyn, czerwieniejąc po same uszy.

Prawda. Chociaż wcale nie tak łatwo zapomnieć o oszałamiającym smaku skóry, który wciąż pulsował we wnętrzu ust Kurogane.

Prychnął, gdy Fai pogłaskał go po policzku.

_Na wszystko przyjdzie pora._

- Inaczej. Dobra. Spróbuję…

Pieczołowicie wygłaskał łuki żeber, zsunął usta wzdłuż splotu słonecznego. Na bladej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Kurogane poczuł się dumny z dobrze wykonywanej roboty. Sięgnął czubkiem języka wgłębienia pępka, blondyn zaśmiał się perliście i zanurzył palce w czarnych włosach. Serce bijące pod dłonią Kurogane zwalniało z szaleńczego biegu, uspokajało się po poprzednich doznaniach. Ucałował mlecznobiały brzuch, Fai'em znów wstrząsnął chichot. Naciągnął troskliwie koszulę z powrotem na smukły tors i postanowił przenieść się w bezpieczne rejony szyi i karku Fai'a. Łagodny wzgórek jabłka Adama był niewątpliwie stworzony do muskania go zębami.

- Tylko… tylko bez malinek, Kuro-sama…

- Hmm? Aa… i tak zakładasz do szkoły głównie golfy – orzekł Kurogane i na przekór prośbie Fai'a, ukąsił go lekko w brodę.

- Kuro-chaaan, jeśli zaserwujesz mi ślady po ugryzieniach, odwdzięczę się tym samym. A ty raczej nie możesz prowadzić zajęć w swetrze~

- Ale z ciebie wredny padalec – podsumował wywód i uniósł się do siadu, przyciskając Fai'a do siebie.

Chemik zawinął ramiona wokół Kurogane i spróbował władować mu się na kolana, wołając radośnie:

- Ty też jesteś słodki~

Cholerna sofa faktycznie była za wąska. Poduszki wylądowały na podłodze już jakiś czas temu. Niewiele to pomogło. Dla dwóch wysokich facetów uprawiających miłosny wrestling ten mebel był po prostu_ za ciasny_. Kurogane pchnął oparcie raz, drugi i trzeci. Wcale nie tak łatwo skupić się na rozkładaniu upartej sofy, gdy ma się Fai'a zawieszonego przy szyi, który w dodatku wzdycha i mruczy wprost do ucha w sposób niezwykle przekonywujący.

- Zostaw, Kuro-wan – kolejne westchnięcie _na pewno_ tyczyło się żałosnych prób siłowych w pokonaniu sofy.

- Nie mów do mnie jak do psa, kretynie – syknął.

Fai przezornie wpił się w jego usta, łagodząc nadciągającą furię. Kurogane nie zaprotestował. Wyciągnął jasną dłoń spomiędzy fałd swojej koszuli i zacisnął wokół niej palce. Jeszcze do niedawna wszelkie ckliwe nawyki, takie jak trzymanie się za rękę, wywoływało u Kurogane zażenowanie i podświadomą chęć stawiania oporu. Od zaledwie trzech tygodni trzymanie się za rękę stało się czymś bez czego trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie codzienne życie, czymś tak zwyczajnym i naturalnym jak poranne mycie zębów.

Podczas gdy Kurogane przeklinał swoją wewnętrzną puszystość, Fai wtulał swój w nos w śniady policzek i delikatne ocierał się stopami o stopy przyjaciela. Wuefista czuł się zmieszany tym dziwnym, intymnym dotykiem, próbował się od niego uwolnić. Co tylko dodatkowo nakłaniało blondyna do kolejnych twórczych prób uwodzenia.

- Pachniesz tak kusząco, że mam ochotę cię zjeść – szepnął do ucha Kurogane.

- Hmpff.

Flourite zdążył nauczyć się hermetycznego systemu prychnięć i mruknięć, jakiego nagminnie używała jego gburowata druga połówka. W tym wypadku „hmpff" wskazywało na dobitne i wielce urocze „to nie jest śmieszne, zawstydzasz mnie". Fai uśmiechnął się pod nosem – odkrywanie kolejnych słabych punktów Kurogane było naprawdę interesujące.

- Spójrz jak prószy - powiedział cicho, spoglądając na zadymkę zza oknem – Śnieg najlepiej podziwiać z ciepłego wnętrza domu, prawda?

- Może zasypie szkołę… - wysnuł swe nadzieje Kurogane.

- I nie pójdziemy pojutrze do pracy? Byłoby miło - położył od niechcenia rękę na kolanie drugiego nauczyciela, na co Kurogane zadrżał potwierdzając wcześniejsze przemyślenia Fai'a - Taak… Dzień bez Horitsuby… Calutki dzień spędzony pod kocem, który, co oczywiste, dzieliłbym z tobą. Dzień spędzony na piciu korzennej kawy i oglądaniu powtórek głupich programów komediowych. Uhm, to byłoby miłe…

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Wcielenie demona, pupilek Wiedźmy potrzebuje _spokoju_ i marzy o dniu wolnym od ukochanej pracy?

- Och, nie drocz się ze mną, mój puchaty króliczku – Fai powiercił się przez chwilę, w końcu pchnął Kurogane na plecy i położył się na nim - Nie jest nam przyjemnie?

- Puchaty, że co…? Oż cholera, głąbie, przechodzisz dzisiaj sam siebie! Ale muszę się z tobą zgodzić – jest przyjemnie.

- I mogłoby być jeszcze przyjemniej.

- Mogłoby – zgodził się, muskając palcami podbródek niższego mężczyzny. Flourite zareagował na pieszczotę tak jak zwykle – wyciągnął szyję i przymknął oczy, nieświadomie upodabniając się do zadowolonego dachowca.

- Mmm… Drap po pleckach~!

No cóż, nie tego Kurogane się spodziewał. Mimo to, uczynnie zaczął drapać pomiędzy łopatkami Fai'a.

- Po _plecach_, Kuro-myu, nie po _koszuli_. I czy mógłbyś jakoś... w inny sposób zgiąć kolano, bo wbija mi się… o, dzięki. Możesz drapać troszeczkę mocniej, nic mi się nie stanie – instruował Flourite - I niżej. Właśnie tak.

- Czy pieprzony jaśnie pan życzy sobie herbatę do tego?

Blondyn wybuchł śmiechem, skutecznie ogłuszając Kurogane.

- Nie, tak jest niemal perfekcyjnie.

- Niemal?

- Brakuje tylko truskawki.

Owoc natychmiast wylądował w zębach ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Fai pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

- Działania Kuronty są takie przewidywalne… a potrzeby rozbrajająco oczywiste.

- Hmpff! Sahm teho chciałeś…!

Mówienie z pełnymi ustami wcale nie było łatwe. Dzięki zajadłej determinacji, Fai'owi udało się usunąć truskawkę w zaledwie kilka sekund. Z każdą kolejną chwilą pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne i chaotyczne. Wargi chemika już nie tylko wtulały się w drugie usta, ale wyciskały palące ślady na brodzie, nosie, policzkach i powiekach Kurogane.

Jednym, niedbałym pchnięciem łokcia Fai rozłożył sofę.

_Magia_.

Kurogane niezwłocznie skorzystał z całego mnóstwa nieoczekiwanego wolnego miejsca, pociągając za sobą Flourite'a.

Głupol wykazywał właśnie zdumiewającą łatwość w płynnym przejściu z poczynań słodkiego, psotnego kocięcia w stan napalonego kocura mrauczącego na dachu.

Sapnął prosto w usta chemika. Fai bez absolutnie żadnego ostrzeżenia chwycił go za pas u spodni, gwałtownie przycisnął swoje biodra do bioder Kurogane i zaczął poruszać nimi w pożądliwym tańcu.

- Miało być „delikatnie". Już zdążyłeś zapomnieć, co? Nie masz… ani odrobiny wstydu? – wychrypiał w przerwie na oddech.

Kolejny pocałunek, kolejne _cudowne_, podniecająco głębokie ruchy ocierających się o siebie języków, które posyłały gorące, elektryzujące dreszcze przez cały kręgosłup Kurogane. Bezwolnie dostosował ruchy bioder do tempa jakie narzucił Fai.

- Lubię, gdy _ty _jesteś dla _mnie_ delikatny. A przy tobie, Kuro-chan, wstyd jakoś mi… umyka – odpowiedział na pytanie Fai, spoglądając z bliska w czerwone oczy - Czy… czy znów zarzucisz mi brak pruderii, gdy wykażę się, hmm, przezornością i właśnie teraz złożę ci propozycję śniadania do łóżka… albo do sofy?

Uwaga o sofie wywołała w chemiku niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu. Tylko idioci śmieją się z własnych żartów, ale… cholera, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał u Fai'a tak gardłowego, _seksownego_ śmiechu. Postanowił oddać się w pełni serwowaniu i odbieraniu przyjemności, absurdalnej radości życia, która go rozpierała… i przede wszystkim, zaprzestać panicznym rozmyślaniom o tym, kiedy Flourite zauważy jak bardzo Kurogane jest _twardy_ i postanowi wykorzystać ten fakt jako okazję do niewybrednych żartów.

- To jednoznaczna propozycja. Nie do odrzucenia, Kuro-sama – Flourite dosiadł okrakiem jego bioder i płynnym ruchem zrzucił swoją koszulę przez głowę.

Organizm bruneta zadecydował, że półnagi Fai to odpowiedni widok do zachłyśnięcia się własnym oddechem.

- Potrzebujesz tego, Kuro-sama? – odezwało się półnagie bóstwo.

Może udałoby mu się sensownie odpowiedzieć, gdyby Fai chociaż na chwilę przestał ocierać się o jego podbrzusze... no i dał spokój z wsuwaniem języka do wnętrza kurogańskiego ucha.

Jęknął i zamknął oczy. Fizyczne doznania zagłuszały myśli; rytmiczne kołysanie, bolesna presja w spodniach, dotyk dłoni, które rozpięły jego koszulę i skrupulatnie zaznajamiały się z każdą wypukłością mięśni Kurogane…

Zaraz się opanuje. Zachowa się po męsku i odpowie Fai'owi…

…jakoś…

- Nie… Obaj tego potrzebujemy – udało się, choć niewyraźnie i cicho - Nie tylko potrzebujemy, chcemy tego. Inaczej to wszystko… nie ma sensu.

- Jak zwykle masz rację. Mądry chłopiec.

- Nie mów do mnie jak do…

Strumyczek alkoholu wlał się w półotwarte usta bruneta. Gorący język prześliznął się po brodzie i wargach Kurogane i wreszcie wino zostało zapieczętowane pocałunkiem.

Wnętrze ust Fai'a smakiem przypominało grzane wino zabarwione waniliową nutą. Tyle, że żadne wino nie potrafiło tak mocno zakręcić w głowie wuefisty i wprowadzić go w stan beznadziejnej euforii. Najlepsze trunki nie mogły równać się z blond-kretynem.

Rzeczywistość rozlała się w gęsty, słodki syrop, który zatopił wszelkie drobne smutki i problemy, świat zdawał zaczynać się i kończyć na Fai'u.

Błogie, stłumione jęki, lepki, wszechobecny sok z owoców podawanych na łapczywym języku, strużka wina spływająca po szyi Fai'a, smak jego skóry, boleśnie rozkoszne pchnięcia bioder… Kurogane tonął. I odczuwał ogromną potrzebę miłosnego uzewnętrznienia się, zanim kompletnie utonie w chaosie przeżyć czysto fizjologicznych.

- Kocham…

- Ciii, Kuro-puu, ani słowa - Fai uciszył go kładąc dłoń na ustach Kurogane - Ja ciebie też.

A potem Fai się uśmiechnął. Niezbyt szeroko, za to bardzo szczerze. Kurogane widział w swym życiu dziesiątki podobnych uśmiechów.

I jakoś nigdy nie rozumiał o co chodzi z tymi Specjalnymi i Wyjątkowymi Uśmiechami, które tak często pojawiały w opisach Scen Niezwykle Romantycznych.

No... nie rozumiał... aż do teraz.

Pogłaskał wierzchem dłoni szyję Flourite'a, ręka bezwiednie zabłądziła niżej. Roztarł kciukiem twardniejące sutki, następnie pomasował gorące podbrzusze. Oddech Fai'a przyspieszył, zmieniając się w ciche, rozgorączkowane sapnięcia.

Tak, jeden Specjalny i Wyjątkowy Uśmiech w akcie miłosnym dwóch podnieconych facetów zupełnie wystarczy. Reszta... niech się po prostu _dzieje_.

Ucisk w spodniach przekraczał wszelkie możliwe granice uciążliwości. Kurogane sięgnął do swojego rozporka… i natychmiast oberwał po łapach od Fai'a. Wnet _domyślił_ _się_ w czym problem. Z głupim uśmiechem sięgnął do pasa Flourite'a. Oberwał po raz kolejny. Fai przewrócił oczami.

- Jeszcze nie teraz – upomniał go blondas.

- Jesteś sadystą…

- Doprawdy? – Flourite ujął jego dłonie.

W jednej ręce znalazła się truskawka, druga wylądowała na pośladkach Fai'a.

Głębokie _mrrrr_ wyraziło pełnię szczęścia pana wuefisty.

- Tak lepiej – wyszczerzył się Fai i pochylił się do przodu.

Nie odrywając wzroku od spojrzenia Kurogane, zaczął powoli zjadać owoc, a gdy ten zniknął, zabrał się za zapamiętałe całowanie i ssanie palców bruneta, jednocześnie masując jego krocze dłonią.

Kurogane przeklął głośno i szarpnął biodrami w jednoznacznym geście.

- Spokojnie… Teraz twoja kolej. Tylko nie mnie nie pogryź, Kuro-wanko – Flourite mruknął chrapliwie, wyciągając rękę do salaterki.

Och, Kurogane nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Udało mu się kilkukrotnie liznąć słodkie opuszki palców, chwilowo ignorując podany mu nieokreślony owoc.

Fai szybko wycofał dłoń i oblizał jej wnętrze, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Patrząc w błękitne, zamglone tęczówki, Kurogane poprzysiągł sobie w duchu, że gdy tylko jego zęby rozprawią się z tym, co ma w ustach, natychmiast zabiorą się za rozporek Fai'a. I pieprzyć „jeszcze nie teraz". Nie będą przecież odwlekać „teraz" w nieskończoność… bo tego Kurogane zwyczajnie _nie wytrzyma_.

Rozgryzł nieokreślone coś, spodziewając się słodkiego soku i miąższu. Wytrzeszczył oczy w niedowierzaniu. Zaczął powoli żuć. Fai obserwował go uważnie.

Spojrzenie niebieskich ślepi z pozoru zupełnie się nie zmieniło. Tylko gdzieś głęboko, na samym dnie źrenic zapłonęły rozbawione iskierki.

Jedynym, co powstrzymywało Kurogane od wyrzucenia z siebie tego, co właśnie przeżuwał była ostatnia cząstka przyzwoitości, która wyraźnie _zakazywała _opluwania ukochanej osoby i sofy, które znajdowały się idealnie w obszarze plucia. Dlatego Kurogane _tylko _raptownie zrzucił z siebie chemika, stanął na nogi i przełknął ze łzami w oczach ohydę, którą został nakarmiony.

Następnie zaś odwrócił się do patykowatego, uroczo zdziwionego osobnika i wrzasnął:

- CZY TY JESTEŚ NORMALNY?

- Nie tak głośno, kochany. Dochodzi dziesiąta… – Fai przyłożył palec do ust, po czym wyszczerzył się po ósemki – Na pytanie nie odpowiem, zbyt dobrze mnie znasz.

- TO BROKUŁ! PIEPRZONY BROKUŁ! DAŁEŚ MI PIEPRZONEGO BROKUŁA! - wrzasnął histerycznie, celując palcem w zieloną różyczkę tkwiącą w dłoni Fai'a.

- Tak.

To krótkie, spokojne i z pozoru zupełnie _normalne_ potwierdzenie przez chwilę zachwiało jego uczciwym gniewem.

- Co ty sobie myślałeś…? – wykrztusił w końcu Kurogane.

„Co myślał? Zapewne nic. To po prostu Fai Flourite. To tak jakby zapytać niebo, dlaczego jest niebieskie."

- Kuro-rin nie przepada za słodyczami. Pomyślałem, że dawka witamin będzie miłą odmianą od alkoholu i słodkich owoców – blondas wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Ale to brokuł! _Nienawidzę_ brokułów! Do tego surowych!

- Nie jest surowy… Lekko ugotowany na parze. Tak, by nie utracił żadnych ze swoich wartości odżywczych – Fai wyrzucił formułkę, czyniąc wielce błyskotliwą minę i uniósł Brokuł Lekko Ugotowany na Parze, by Kurogane mógł go sobie dokładnie obejrzeć.

- …brokuł! Obrzydlistwo! Jasna cholera, w takiej chwili… - bełkotał dalej wuefista, masując palcami skronie.

- Pan Brokuł jest bardzo zdrowy! – zaperzył się Fai, podrywając się gwałtownie z sofy.

W odpowiedzi Kurogane uraczył go desperackim spojrzeniem człowieka prowadzonego na szafot.

„_Pan Brokuł_. Właśnie tak powiedział. To się nie może udać. To… to nie pasuje do dzisiejszego wieczoru i nocy… I tym sposobem wyczekiwany seks brokuł trafił."

- To naturalny afrodyzjak! – argumentował dalej chemik - Podkręca libido!

- Poradziłbym sobie doskonale bez niego… - Kurogane wycofał się o kilka metrów i oparł rękami o stół. Jedna z dłoni natrafiła na podłużne, płaskie ciałko zwieńczone płetwą. Zacisnął na nim palce w przeczuciu, że może mu się ono przydać. Do samoobrony na przykład.

„Naturalny afrodyzjak, tak…?"

- Kuro-chan, chodź tutaj i mnie pocałuj – niespodziewanie cichy i miękki, proszący ton Fai'a przyprawił go o szybsze bicie serca - Dłużej już nie wytrzymam. Tak bardzo cię pragnę…

Flourite wyciągnął ramiona i wbił w czarnulka łzawy, pełen nadziei wzrok.

Obłudny głosik przemówił w głowie Kurogane, radząc entuzjastyczne, by pomóc tej biednej istocie; nieść jej ulgę póki nie zachrypnie od wykrzykiwania imienia swojego wybawiciela.

Z zatroskaną miną, ruszył ku Fai'owi. Zamarł w pół kroku, ze stopą zawieszoną nad podłogą i zmarszczył brwi.

O tak, jasne. Tego jeszcze brakowało. Własne krocze będzie podejmować za Kurogane decyzje.

- Najpierw odłóż to szatańskie warzywo! – ryknął, mając w głębokim poważaniu ciszę nocną.

- Nie bądź dzieckiem! Zjedz tylko Pana Brokuła i jestem cały twój!

- Ach, taaak? W porządku! – Kurogane gwałtownym gestem wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z leżącym na niej skorupiakiem - Zjem twojego Pana Brokuła, idioto, jeśli ty wsuniesz Panią Krewetkę! Całą… Razem z ogonkiem!

Fai cofnął się o krok i pozieleniał na twarzy.

- To nie w porządku! Wiesz, że mam alergię na owoce morza! Samo przygotowywanie ich _specjalnie dla Kuro-pippi_ było torturą…

Poczucie winy przetoczyło się lawiną przez umysł wuefisty.

„NIE. To manipulacyjny gnojek, chociaż raz postaw na swoim!", odezwał się Honor Kurogane.

- Alergię? Wymyśliłeś ją sobie!

- Wcale nie… - zaprzeczył Fai słabo.

- Nie zbliżaj się! – zastrzegł, wyciągając zmaltretowaną krewetkę przed sobą w roli tarczy obronnej.

Flourite prychnął, ale zdając sobie sprawy z nieobliczalności drugiego mężczyzny pozostał na swoim miejscu i tylko rzucał spod rozczochranej grzywki urażone, ale bez wątpienia zdeterminowane spojrzenie.

A w czarnym łbie powstawały tuziny gorączkowych planów ataku. Wewnątrz Kurogane budził się _strateg doskonały_. Wycofanie się nie wchodziło w grę, pakt rozejmu zdawał się być niemożliwy, gdy chodziło o starcie Zielonej Demonicznej Hordy z siłami Wszechsprawiedliwego Skorupiaka.

Nie podda się, będzie bronił swojego i Krewetki Honoru, nawet jeśli do walki wkroczy kolejny potężny wróg, którego samo wyobrażenie wywoływało u Kurogane dreszcze.

Sos Czekoladowy.

* * *

><p>Żyjesz, drogi czytelniku? Wow.<p>

…dlaczego ten fik rozrósł się w tyle słów? D: To nie było zamierzone.

Ach, ileż to wariacji może powstać z połączenia słów „brokuł" i „love". Niestety nie mogłam dać podobnego tytułu, bo byłby to spojler.

Wszelkie komentarze (w tym i te wysnuwające przypuszczenia, jak mogłaby się zakończyć wiadoma epicka bitwa) mile widziane. Spraw, czytelniku, radość głupiemu autorowi!


End file.
